La Vengeance d'une Rousse
by Miss Wendy Malfoy
Summary: OS ¤7e des Maraudeurs¤ Sirius a eu une idée de cadeau pour James qui se morfond pour la belle Lily. Remus se fera encore entraîner dans une histoire pas possible qui en résultera par une vengeance bien méritée. Pas de slash seulement une belle amitié...


**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros...  
Seule l'histoire sort de ma cervelle et l'idée est issue lors d'une conversation avec **_Lied_**! ;)

**.:Rating:.  
**Un gentil **M**... mais voui, gentil! ;P

**.:Résumé:.  
**(_7ième années des Maraudeurs_)_  
_Sirius a eu une idée de cadeau à offrir à James qui se morfond pour la belle Lily. Le pauvre Remus se fera encore entraîner dans une histoire pas possible qui en résultera par une vengeance bien méritée. Pas de slash seulement une belle amitié...

**.:Note de l'Auteur:.  
**Bijour tout l'monde! ;)  
Voilà, depuis le départ d'**_Elliania_**, j'ai commencé pas un, pas deux, pas trois, mais quatre OS! Voilà le premier à être terminé!  
J'aimerais remercier **_Lied_** avec qui je délire complètement sur msn et d'où idée après idée foireuse, on s'en sort avec un OS à écrire LOL et un joli fanart aussi! http(:)(/)(/)www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)view(/)29964500(/)  
J'aimerais remercier **_Lisalune_** qui a été sincère et honnête sur les fautes de frappe, sur les tournures de phrases à chier, sur les écorchures de la langue française et surtout, sur le caractère des personnages. Je t'adore ma bétachiante préférée!

J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir que moi j'en ai eu à l'écrire et en grande primeur, mon Premier Époque Maraudeur! (_Pardonnez-moi si le style d'écriture ne ressemble pas à ce que j'écris habituellement! Je testais et j'ai adoré:D_)

**

* * *

**

**-:- La Vengeance d'une Rousse -:-  
**_OS en trois phases critiques _

- Phase 1 -  
_quand on devient les initiateurs d'une vengeance méritée _

Sirius Black, maraudeur craquant, maraudeur fondateur, maraudeur sournois – qu'on en vient à se demander pourquoi il ne fut pas réparti chez Serpentard, maraudeur tout court...

Remus Lupin, maraudeur cachottier, maraudeur solitaire, maraudeur mystérieux – et non moins sexy, maraudeur en entier...

James Potter, maraudeur séducteur, maraudeur têtu, maraudeur à moitié aveugle – et pas seulement à cause qu'il porte des lunettes, maraudeur dans l'âme...

Peter Pettigrew, ... Fuck Peter! C'est le p'tit maraudeur suiveux... rien de plus.

Les quatre garçons de Gryffondor se tenaient dans le parc à lire, lézarder, se pavaner et baver d'admiration. Jamais un jour de juin n'avait été plus chaud qu'en ce jour et jamais un jour de juin n'avait été aussi parfait pour prendre du bon temps sous le saule pleureur près de l'étang, le lac où le calmar géant pataugeait. Même qu'en cette journée, les maraudeurs de renom n'avaient pas envie d'agacer le Servilo qui leur servait de cobaye pour leurs blagues de mauvais goûts. Ce dernier se prélassait au abord de la forêt interdite, le plus loin possible des quatre têtes en l'air qui lui servaient d'ennemis jurés pour pouvoir continuer quelques recherches personnelles.

James releva le regard sur la jeune Préfète en Chef de Gryffondor qui venait de sortir du château. Il fourra son Vif d'Or dans sa poche de pantalon au moment où il se leva, causant un grognement de mécontentement de la part du rat qui venait de se faire ôter son plaisir numéro un qu'était d'admirer l'agilité et la rapidité des réflexes du poursuiveur de sa maison. Le grognement fit ouvrit un œil à Sirius, le bon toutou, et d'où il était couché, il aperçut que son ami – à la vie! à la mort! – venait de se lever pour se diriger vers la rousse que son cœur avait choisi dès les premiers moments de la vie à Poudlard.

« Hé! Jamesie! » cria Sirius en se mettant sur un coude, « Dis-lui que je l'aime aussi! » l'agaça-t-il avec une voix suraiguë imitant affreusement la voix d'une collégienne en chaleur.

James se retourna avec un regard noir qu'il adressa à son cabot de meilleur ami avec un beau doigt d'honneur, puis il se tourna vers la rousse qui venait de tourner la tête vers ledit meilleur-ami-cabot qui riait de tout son lot se roulant sur le gazon, un loup-garou qui secouait la tête d'exaspération à ses côtés.

« T'es con, Siri. »

Sirius arrêta de bouger et regarda Remus avec amusement, « Pas plus que toi, Remi. »

« Oh si, bien plus... Bien plus. »

Pendant cette échange d'affection, James avait réussi à s'approcher de sa belle et douce, Lily Evans. La déesse toutes catégories confondues pour James qui n'avait que d'yeux que pour ses émeraudes chatoyantes d'étoiles lorsqu'elle ruminait cette haine envers et contre le dernier héritier des Potters.

« Potter, » fit-elle en déviant le regard des trois autres délinquants du groupe. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore? »

« Tu sais ce que je veux, Amour, » répliqua-t-il avec tout le charme qu'il avait en réserve, passant sa main dans ses cheveux qui pointaient déjà dans tous les sens. « Un regard, un toucher, un baiser de cette fleur que tu es, douce et charmante, Lys, » continua James en faisant apparaître un lys blanc de sa manche.

Les yeux de Lily ne firent qu'un tour et elle finit en soupirant atrocement, « Et puis quoi encore? Écoute-moi bien, Potter, je ne veux rien de toi, pas plus que des trois autres crétins – quoi que Remus est le seul à qui je voudrais faire la conversation – alors mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne : FOU. LE. CAMP. DE. MA. VISION! Est-ce clair? »

James lui fit un sourire des plus séducteurs qu'il ne connaissait, « J'adore quand tu te mets en colère, ma chère Lily Evans, car la rougeur de ses joues, je la verrais bien après chaque soupir de jouissance que je pourrais te donner si tu m'en donnais la chance... »

« Bordel, t'es un cas perdu. Pousse-toi de mon chemin! » dit-elle en lui donnant une poussée sur le bras pour qu'il la laisse passer.

Le pauvre cervidé abattu revint sur ses pas, ne lâchant pas le beau fessier de la Miss Evans qui – d'après le point de vue de l'adolescent shooté à fond de testostérone – se dandinait vivement seulement dans le but de le faire baver encore plus et pas juste de la bouche.

« Merde, Jamesie, elle te fait de l'effet la gentille dame... »

« La ferme, Siri, » fit le Jamesie en s'assoyant dos contre le tronc de l'arbre, gémissant à cause de la situation inconfortable que son deuxième cerveau lui causait.

Voyant le pauvre copain maraudeur ainsi agoniser, le presque frère eut une idée géniale. Ou peut-être pas si géniale, mais dans la tête du jeune Sirius en manque d'idées géniales, ce fut l'éclair de génie qu'il lui manquait pour brûler les dernières neurones encore vaillante et combattant dans le cerveau complètement dépravé. Mais le plus malheureux dans cette idée faramineuse, c'était qu'il n'allait pas que risquer sa vie, mais aussi celle de son meilleur copain encore innocent et vierge – heuhum – qu'était Remus. Ce dernier n'allait encore une fois ne savoir qu'il était impliqué dans le plan que lorsqu'il y serait dedans jusqu'au cou. Pauvre malheureux.

C'est ainsi que le soir venu, le jeune ami en rien innocent dans le premier sens du terme, mais plus dans l'autre, se leva pour réveiller en manquant tuer d'asphyxie son lycanthrope d'ami pour ne pas qu'il réveille les autres du dortoir. Remus le plaqua contre le matelas et après qu'il ait laissé ses marques de doigts sur le cou blanc du sac à puce noir, le relâcha et tous les deux sortirent de la salle des 7ièmes années.

« T'es con, Remi, » énonça Sirius une main dans son cou meurtri avec une moue de chien battu.

« Pas plus que toi, Siri, » fit le grand méchant loup en le bousculant pour le taquiner. « Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé, crétin? »

Sirius retrouva le sourire quand Rémus lui remémora pourquoi il était debout aussi de bonne heure. Il l'attrapa par la manche de son pyjama et l'entraîna dehors de la salle commune. Parcourant couloir après couloir, ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte de chêne blanc. Sirius semblait extatique devant la porte, les yeux grands ouverts, la pupille dilatée à fond par l'excitation, la bave coulant sur le bord de la bouche où la langue pendouillait allègrement.

« Vas-y, Lunard, » réussi-t-il à articuler sans se mordre la langue.

Remus le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou, « Vas-y quoi? »

« Le mot de passe, Lunard! » expliqua Sirius en se tournant vers son ami idiot qui ne comprenait rien, tout en faisant un signe de la tête vers la porte.

Remus examina la porte avant de voir de quelle porte il s'agissait, et ouvrit en grand les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils et de regarder Sirius avec un regard noir, « Putain, Sirius, si tu m'as fait me lever juste pour un foutu bain à la con, je te tue sur le champ! »

Sirius lui fit un regard larmoyant de _puppie_ et pencha la tête comme un chiot pris en flagrant délit, « Oh, aller, Mumus... Dis le mot de passe... »

Remus regarda au plafond avant de dire, « _Achillée sternutatoire_. »

Sirius enfila la cape d'invisibilité de son meilleur ami, « Merci, Remi. Je reviens. »

« Quoi? Mais...! » fit Remus avant que la porte ne se lui soit claqué au nez. « Bordel! »

Remus courut aussi vite qu'il put jusqu'au dortoir et extirpa la carte que lui et les autres maraudeurs avaient créée, d'en dessous du matelas de ce cher James qui dormait comme un jeune _Bambi_ en dehors de la saison de chasse. Il l'activa et vit avec horreur que non seulement le Sirius abruti-de-première était dans la salle de bain des Préfets du cinquième, mais qu'il était en compagnie de la jeune Evans qui se trouvait d'après la carte détaillé dans la baignoire de la salle.

Le jeune loup-garou se traita mentalement de pauvre con – une fois de trop, se dit-il – avant de revenir vers où il avait laissé son canin au pelage obscur. Il regardait la carte attentivement, l'oreille collé sur la porte, et il trouva une chose plutôt étrange dans tout ceci: Lily ne criait pas au loup ni semblait être consciente de la présence du sale chien qui se trouvait à une proximité alarmante d'elle. Mais que faisait Sirius? Que foutait-il?

- Phase 2 -  
_quand le temps d'une vengeance n'est pas loin _

« Remus? Mais que fais-tu là? » demanda la jeune pucelle de 17 ans, se questionnant de la présence du maraudeur à l'entrée de la salle de bain des Préfets. Elle jeta un regard suspicieux dans le couloir, « Ne me dis pas que James me traque même dans le bain! »

« Non, Lily! Non, James dort en ce moment. Je... Je venais chercher... ma serviette! Que j'ai oublié dans la salle de bain hier soir avant de partir pour le dortoir... »

« Oh. Oh, okay... Je ne l'ai pas vu, peut-être que les Elfes de Maisons l'ont prise pour la nettoyer, tu sais... »

Remus passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains, « Ouais, peut-être... »

« Tu sembles exténué, tu devrais dormir un peu plus... » lui conseilla Lily avant de passer une main sur la joue de Remus ce qui le fit rougir légèrement.

« Hmm, ouais, tu as raison, je... je cherche ma serviette et monte me coucher! » dit-il mal à l'aise devant ce geste, se retirant de la main et passant plus du côté de la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain.

« Remus! » ria-t-elle, « On a cours dans une heure! »

Remus rougit de plus belle, « Mouais, tu as raison... On se voit en Arithmancie, alors, » dit-il en entrant complètement dans la salle et faisant un dernier sourire à la lionne, il referma la porte pour se retourner vers le _vide_. Il insonorisa la salle avant d'hurler à plein poumons, « SIRIUS! PUTAIN D'ATTARDÉ! Montre-toi! MAINTENANT! »

« Crie pas, Mumus, » dit Sirius en redevenant visible, un sourire placardé sur son visage d'ange-démon.

« C'est quoi ça? » demanda l'homme loup en remarquant que son copain débile tripotait un appareil dans ses mains.

« Quoi? Oh ça! C'est le cadeau d'anniversaire en avance pour Jamesie! » émit triomphalement le jeune homme au cheveux un peu trop long pour le goût de son ami.

« Mais de quoi tu parles? La fête de James vient de passer! »

« Ouais, c'est vrai, » répliqua Sirius avec un air désolé, puis son visage s'éclaira de nouveau, « Alors son cadeau d'anniversaire en retard! »

À ce moment précis, Remus aurait bien aimé prendre les épaules de Sirius et le secouer à mort pour lui remettre les idées en place ou il s'aurait péter la tête contre les murs pour ensuite se suicido-noyer dans la baignoire. Par contre, sa curiosité face à l'intelligence vicieuse de son compagnon stupide l'emporta et il lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire avec l'appareil et, le supposait-il, avec le contenu.

Sirius lui fit signe de le suivre et tous les deux allèrent jusqu'à la salle de rédaction du journal du collège.

« Sirius, comment tu connais le mot de passe de la salle? » questionna Remus qui scanna le couloir de ses yeux d'or avant de refermer la porte.

« Oh, c'est une petite Serdaigle qui me l'a confessée au lit, » rigola Sirius.

« C'est pas vrai, Patmol... Ça te dérange même pas de profiter de ces pauvres filles! »

« Hé! J'ai rien demandé moi! C'est elle qui m'a demandé de venir la rejoindre ici plus tard dans la soirée... Approche et ferme les rideaux, je dois développer ces films. »

Le jeune homme génétiquement modifié secoua la tête et ferma les rideaux comme demandé – ou plus comme ordonné venant de Sirius – avant de s'approcher de la table de travail sur laquelle son frère de maison s'acharnait à la tâche. Sirius avait devant lui un film de photographie déroulé où l'ont pouvait voir différentes images aux couleurs inversées.

« Oh, viens-là, ma belle, » murmura Sirius avant de plonger une partie des images pour ne garder que celles qu'il voulait, dans la potion de développement pour les images.

« Sirius, t'es qu'un con... Mais un con intelligent, » souffla Remus en regardant l'image de la photo apparaître sur le carton photographique. « Merde, James sera content... »

« Oh, ça, tu peux l'dire! » acquiesça l'animagus aux cheveux sombres.

Avec des pinces, il attrapa le carton où la photo devenait plus claire à mesure que la potion agissait et il l'accrocha au fils qui était suspendu au dessus de la table. Remus, une main perchée sur l'épaule de Sirius qui mordait son poing, suivait de sa tête les mouvements sensuels de la Préfète en Chef, ils gémirent de plaisir intense à voir ainsi la jeune Gryffondor qui bougeait dans les bulles de savon parmi lesquelles on pouvait voir les bouts de ses seins et s'ils s'approchaient assez, son ventre plat et son nombril apparaissaient parmi la mousse.

« _Amplificatum_! » s'exclama Sirius en pointant sa baguette sur la photo qui séchait tranquillement, sans même bouger autre chose que son bras se levant vers la photo.

« OH. MON. DOUX. MERLIN. » firent les maraudeurs qui avaient vu la photo s'agrandir de plus de trois fois la grandeur originale.

« Patmol, on doit vraiment donner ça comme cadeau à James? » demanda Remus, toujours fixant la scène et bougeant la tête avec les déplacements fluides de la nymphe de la baignoire.

« Ouep, » répondit Sirius qui contemplait sa création.

« On peut la regarder encore un peu? »

« Ouep. »

« Okay... »

Après s'être rincé l'œil pendant ce qu'il devait être près d'une magnifique demie heure, les deux garçons rejoignirent la table des Rouge et Or pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ils avaient un air rêveur sur le visage et leur aura resplendissait la jubilation extrême, pas un seul élève dans la Grande Salle ne chuchota un petit quelque chose à son voisin d'à côté au moment où il apercevait la tête des deux compatriotes de classe.

« MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE? » hurla une jeune femme qui se précipita sur les deux nouilles qui la regardèrent avec les yeux aussi brillants qu'un feu d'artifice dans un placard à balai de un mètre carré.

« Bon sang! Siri! Remi! Mais c'est quoi ça? »

« VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES PORCS! »

« LILY! » cria James après la jeune fille qui courait pour sortir au plus vite de la salle, pleurant à chaude larme. Il se tourna vers ses copains, « Est-ce que vous avez au moins réfléchi à ce que vous avez fait? »

« Mais...? » firent les deux complices, les lucioles voletant autour de leur tête disparaissant par la même occasion.

James arracha la méga pancarte des mains des deux autres maraudeurs et vint pour partir, mais se tourna au dernier moment et souffla, « Wow, les mecs, la photo est superbe! » avec un clin d'œil avant de courir après Lily Evans.

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent et d'un geste top synchronisé, dirent en chœur, « Ouais! »

« Lily! »

« Laisse-moi, Potter! » supplia la Préfète.

« Lily, attends, » dit-il en attrapant son bras pour la retenir, elle se débattit et James lâcha la photographie pour la prendre dans ses bras et la calmer en la retenant contre lui. « Shhh, ça va, Lily... »

« Non, ça ne va pas, » dit-elle en reniflant. « Qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait? »

« Mais rien, voyons... Ce sont des crétins, c'est tout. »

« Toi aussi. »

« Mouais, ça je sais... » Lily rit et sanglota en même temps et James resserra sa prise, content de sentir les mains de la jeune Evans venir s'accrocher à lui dans son dos. « Ça va mieux? Si tu veux on va faire un joli feu de camp avec la photo. »

James se recula et séchant les larmes sur les joues roses de Lily qui lui sourit, « Okay... Mais je veux une vengeance en bonne et due forme. »

« Pas de problème, on va travailler ensemble pour en trouver une à la hauteur de tes attentes. »

- Phase 3 -  
_quand la vengeance n'est plus une vengeance... merde! _

« Tu es sûre que c'est ça que tu veux? » demanda James, un peu sceptique. « Lily? »

« Oui, c'est ça que je veux, » souffla Lily, déposant sa plume, puis se pencha sur James. « Écoute-moi, ce sera la plus belle soirée de leur vie! La remise des diplômes! Le bal de fin d'année des Finissants! »

« Lily, » fit James en secouant la tête, « Les parents seront là... »

« Tu me lâches? » demanda Lily, avec un regard de biche blessée.

« Bien sûr que non, ma belle... » fit niaisement James.

« Parfait! On se revoit dans les dortoirs tout à l'heure, » dit rapidement Lily en rangeant ses affaires d'école et sortit de la bibliothèque.

Toujours le regard dans le vague et le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, James la regarda lui envoyé un baiser au vol, sa tête gonflée de belles promesses reposant dans une de ses mains. Le cervidé à temps partiel ne fit pas attention aux deux camarades de virée de pleine lune qui arrivaient dans son dos.

« Alors, Jamesie? » fit Sirius dans son oreille le faisant sursauter.

« Hé! Salut les mômes! » dit-il tout sourire, avant d'apercevoir le regard noir et assassin de Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire endurcie par le temps, « Venez, on va à la tour... »

« Ouais, » grogna Sirius en montrant ses dents vers la vieille dame qui ne demandait qu'à faire son travail de maître des lieux.

« Du calme la peluche baveuse, » le gronda Remus en le prenant par le cou et lui frottant le crâne avec férocité pour lui emmêler les cheveux couleur charbon.

« Où est, Pete? » demanda James en sortant.

Sirius se redressa dans les bras de Remus qui finit par le lâcher, « Il était là, il y a deux secondes... »

« Attendez, les gars, » couina le petit suiveux de quatrième membre de notre cher équipe de joueur de mauvais coups préférée. « Je suis là, je suis là! »

« Vous entendez quelque chose? » fit James en regardant dans les airs, cherchant ce qui avait fait ce son nasillard qui lui tiraillait les tympans.

Remus et Sirius le suivirent dans son jeu, « Non, quoi? »

« Les gars, vous n'êtes pas drôle. »

« OHHH Peter! Salut, vieux, on parlait de toi, justement, » intervint James en le prenant par les épaules et l'amenant vers la tour des Gryffondors, riant de son jeune ami qui visiblement boudait.

Les quatre maîtres en canulars de tous genres marchaient dans les couloirs de l'école, rigolant d'avance le plan parfait qu'ils avaient mis au point pour la soirée lors du bal des finissants de cette année glorieuse qui était leur dernière dans ce château de pierres. James riait jaune en pensant que Sirius et Remus allaient flipper en s'apercevant que leurs robes de soirée avaient été changées par Miss Rouquine-top-poitrine-vengeresse. Le complice traite à ses confrères de virées dit le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame du tableau qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors et c'est dans l'euphorie des préparatifs à venir pour leur facétie qu'ils entrèrent dans leur antre.

Ils entrèrent comme si le temps s'était figé, quelques brouhahas s'effacèrent à l'ouie du brun aux lunettes qui tourna la tête vers une jeune fille avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Tout sembla bouger au ralenti, James avait à peine conscience de ses amis qui jouaient derrière lui à se chamailler quand il fit un léger signe d'acquiescement et d'accord à la rouquine de septième.

Bien assez tôt, les quatre compères étaient dans la salle où sur leur lit trônait les différents habits de soirée, « NON, MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE? » s'écrièrent Sirius et Remus en prenant les choses orange, jaune, rouge, noir qui se trouvaient sur leurs lits.

« Oh, les mecs, mais c'est vos habits, » fit James avec un rire suivit immédiatement par un délire venant de Peter.

« Ce n'est pas mon habit, DU TOUT! » s'exclama le lycan, apercevant une enveloppe sur son costume.

Il décacheta la missive soigneusement pliée et y lut à haute voix:

_Voilà mon cadeau de fin de scolarité... _

_J'ai pris soin d'expédier tout le reste de vos vêtements chez vous, ce matin même... Pas d'autres choix ne s'impose que de porter ces jolis costumes! _

_Bien à vous,  
votre amour de jeunesse! _

_Oh! J'ai presque oublié... En finissant de lire cette lettre, vous n'aurez que vos boxers comme seul vêtement sur le corps! _

« QUOI? » s'alarma Remus qui lâcha la lettre quand il sentit un courant d'air lui faire dresser sa pilosité corporelle.

Cela redoubla le fou rire de James et Peter qui se roulait maintenant sur le plancher, se tenant le ventre à deux mains, les larmes sur les joues et un filament de bave qui reliait sa bouche et le plancher. James regarda la bête noire avec un sourire, puis l'hilarité fit place à la curiosité. Son ami ne faisait que tourner et retourner le costume, mais pas avec un regard noir comme pour le cas de son copain aux cheveux pâles. Non, Sirius regardait le costume et le plaçait contre sa poitrine pour savoir s'il était bien à sa taille.

« Et bien, enfile-le, Siri, » taquina James.

« Tu parles! Il est super! » sourit Sirius.

« T'es malade! Moi, je le change en ce qu'il était ce matin! »

Remus prit son bout de bois pour canaliser sa magie et une lumière bleuté ricocha sur le vêtement, laissant le jeune homme surpris de l'effet produit. James pensa que Lily avait très bien travaillé sur son sort qui n'est aucunement réversible que si elle en décidait de son propre derechef. Mumus Lupinus s'effondra sur son lit et son regard vide se posa sur Sirius qui enfilait les bras de son costume une pièce orange et rayé de noir.

« Regarde-moi ça j'ai toujours voulu être un tigre! Ahhh-grrrrr! » fit avec amusement le _Tigrou_ en griffant l'air devant lui. « Oh, Lunard, ne fais pas cette tête! » dit-il en faisant un pas vers le lit de son copain, mais il ne fit pas un pas, il fit un bond de quelques centimètres. « HÉ! WOW! »

Sirius se mit à bondir tout autour et finit par sauter sur le lit, à califourchon sur Remus qui déprimait, « Pousse-toi, Sissi! Tu m'énerves! NON, MAIS TU ME LÂCHES! »

« Oh, aller, Remi! Enfile le tient! »

« Non! »

« Aller, » demanda Sirius en le léchouillant dans le cou comme il l'aurait fait dans son état canin.

« PATMOL! ARGGG! » hurla Remus pendant que James riait s'accrochant à l'un des poteaux du lit de son ami qui se faisait harceler par le tigre.

Sans aucun autre choix, Remus descendit les marches pousser par Sirius et James dans son parfait habit rouge et jaune de l'ourson le plus aimé des enfants moldus de la Terre, Winnie. Il était rouge de colère et rouge de honte. Sous les rires et les moqueries des autres finissants de leur maison, Remus voulut se jeter en arrière pour revenir en haut des marches, mais c'était sans compter les bras puissant qui le prirent à la taille et qui le forcèrent à avancer parmi la foule qui les pointait du doigt.

La remise des diplômes se fit sous les regards désapprobateurs du Professeur McGonagall, hilares de Slughorn, amusés de Dumbledore et atterrés des parents qui se tenait sur les bancs en arrière de leur progéniture. Ensuite, le bal eut lieu et battait son plein, le punch non alcoolisé – officiellement, mais officieusement c'était une autre histoire – coulait à flot et les jeunes dansaient à en perdre haleine, se déhanchant comme il le pouvait pour battre le voisin qui bougeait plus.

Dans toute cette frénésie, Tigrou sautait joyeusement autour de Winnie, mais Winnie n'était pas d'humeur à jouer le jeu et tentait à chaque bond de taper sur Tigrou, « Hé! Jamesie! »

« Salut, Tigrou! »

« Alors, on va se faire la Princesse Effarouchée ce soir? »

« Très drôle, crétin, » répliqua Lily qui était avec James, celui-ci une main à sa taille. « Au fait, beaux costumes. J'espère que vous les aimez parce que ça m'a pris toute la matinée pour les faire. »

Remus se redressa de tout son long, « C'était TOI! »

« Qui tu croyais, Lupin? Après ce que vous m'avez fait! »

« Moi, j'aime! »

« T'étais pas obligée de nous humilier de la sorte en face des parents! »

« Ah non? Parce que vous, vous avez le droit devant l'école entière? »

« Il est mimi et tout doouuuuuux! »

« On s'est excusé _publiquement_! »

« C'était pas _suffisant_! Tous les putains de pervers de l'école m'ont vu nue! »

« Et je fais des BOOOOONNNDS! »

CRAAAASH!

Lily et Remus qui avaient leur visage à quelque centimètre se tournèrent vers Sirius qui avait atterri sur la table où siégeait Severus Rogue avec une bande de Serpentard, il avait un air bienheureux au visage, la table écroulée au sol, tous les plats du dîner pas encore terminés sur la tête de leur propriétaire respectif. L'image était tellement drôle qu'ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur, oubliant la querelle qui leur avait fait monter le ton les secondes avant.

« Merde, Siri, viens là, » soupira Remus en se dirigeant vers son ami par terre, il l'aida en lui présentant sa main, le tirant pour le prendre contre lui et il retira les spaghettis qu'il avait sur la capuche de la tête de tigre. Il sortit sa baguette et le nettoya complètement, « T'es pas croyable! »

Sirius lui sourit.

-o§o-

«´¨·. '¤ Wendy Malfoy ¤' .·´¨»

---


End file.
